Many techniques in modern molecular biology employ synthetic polynucleotides. Some of these techniques include, but are not limited to, DNA sequencing, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), site directed mutagenesis, whole gene assembly, and single-nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) analysis. Unlike many other reagents used in molecular biology, polynucleotides are not generally available as stock items but are custom made to each user's specification. For example, the sequence, scale, purity, and modifications of a polynucleotide can be specified by the user.
Improvements in polynucleotide synthesis chemistry and processing technology have led to more rapid synthesis at a lower cost. However, polynucleotide synthesis remains a complex, multi-step process that requires a series of high efficiency chemical reactions.